


To Annie; while i'm gone

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OTP Feels, Odesta, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet poem Finnick wrote before leaving for the capitol one time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Annie; while i'm gone

You lay so peaceful safe and sound  
Upon the pillows of down and dreams  
Your hair swelling like waves on sand  
Of silken strands and forgotten nothings  
What dreams may come to swallow you  
Aught of importance for me or for you  
See I will follow you in every step  
and whorl and forgotten path 

Don’t hesitate; embrace I tell myself  
I know I’m safe with you  
I love you so and will return  
These shackles can’t withstand the tare of time  
Nor the reckless sea or pangs of lust  
For I lust you  
Your laugh, your hums, your loving hugs 

I’ll build you a lighthouse, a safe-house  
Our keepsake and haven  
From where one day we won’t return  
And live in forever undisturbed

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone read this and enjoyed it ^^


End file.
